Who is in charge?
by Kane09lisa
Summary: Kane and Aj, have both reasons to need the other in their life, but the question is who is in charge of the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Aj

I had been in my office for an hour, telling the talent who they would be facing at the next PPV. I was dreading the next person I had to talk to. She was crazy and would try anything to get out of a fair fight for the divas title. Aj entered my office with her body-guard in tow, "Kane, you didn't have to call me in here to tell me I have the PPV off. I'm thinking it should be Eva Marie against Summer Ray for a chance at the divas belt."  
>Oh my insanely sweet Aj, I tried to stop my self from laughing, does she not know any better .<p>

"Sit Aj, and send that waste of space away." I said not allowing my eyes to drift away from Aj's. I felt eyes trying to burn me but I paused and waited for my will to be completed.

"Kane, I..." Aj started in her sweet voice, trying to find a way out.

"Aj do you really think I'm that dumb?" I asked , with my eyes firmly on her face. I waited for a full minute , she had made no move to leave and yet did not try to deny my question. I jumped up out of my chair, sending it crashing to the ground. I heard Aj whimper, 'good' I thought to my self as I crossed the room to stand over her.

"So you think I'm dumb?" I demand.

"N...no." Aj voiced as she tried to move out of the chair but I was too fast for her and spun the chair to face me, as I placed my hands on the armrest, trapping her in between me and the chair.  
>Another whimper, this one shot straight to my dick, I remember when she use to whimper like that for me in bed. It had been over a year since I had had her in this position, whimpering underneath me, begging.<p>

"Shh, Aj you know I won't hurt you."

Aj POV

I felt the breath of his words on my face, and flashes of the last time he had said those words to me filled my mind. I had ended it with him a few hours before, but as he said it 'he wanted his last bite of the apple' it was the last time he was inside me, and hearing him treating me in the same voice made my insides burn and beg for his touch. He had been so rough with me that last time I had bruises for days.

"I know." I said laying my hands over his that held me captive in the chair. Some how I knew even though I was no longer anything to him, he could still not hurt me just for his own pleasure. Only for my own.


	2. Chapter 2

Kane POV

Her eyes where now on mine, looking deep into mine trying to figure out my next move. I had no plan to take Aj's bait, but now I found myself in a bad position. I wanted to place my lips against hers, yet she was now my employee, and crossing that line could cause problems if she did not understand who was in control this time.

"Aj, I'm not playing with you." I said, pulling away from her and leaning back on my desk.

"I don't want to play, I will do anything you want me too this time. I promise."

" I don't believed you, you just want to keep on to your belt. You just think I can help you with that."

"Kane, you know I love my divas title, but I want you more. Let me prove it." Aj slipped out of her chair on to her knees in-front of me.

"Aj." I warned, placing my hands on her shoulders and standing her up. She kept her face down looking at her feet. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Aj I can not help you. You will have a match against Nikki Bella."

Aj POV

I understood why Kane was trying to tell me no, and if he was smart he would have threw me out right then but he allowed his body to betray him. His cock twitched, from the closes of our body's and I saw my opportunity. I nipped on my lip, then whimpered, "Sorry Kane."

I turn to leave, and felt his arms pull me back to him. "Aj I hope you win."

I allowed my body to crash back, on to his, pressing my ass into his crotch, "Me too." I said, pulling sadness into my voice.

"But I want you to know I was not lying Kane, I want you more than anything." I felt his body tighten beneath mine.

"Prove it."

I smiled, so much for him being smart he walked right into my game. I slid away from his arms and went to the door to lock it. I didn't need anyone walking in and interrupting my plan. I smiled to myself now that he could not see my face, the big red machine was now in my hands, and I would use him to make sure I never lost my title.

I turned back to face Kane, but he was no longer where I left him. He had returned to behind his desk, and righted his chair. He now sat leading back staring at me. His eyes showed lust, but the smile on his face showed he thought he had won.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I was wanting to know if the chapters were too small. I want to keep them like that so you can always see how each of them feel about each step in the story. But if you guys would prefer longer I can do two parts each, it just means updates will be less. With one each it should be every other day, but if I go the other way it will be twice a week. Just let me know. :) Thank You for reading, and I'd love to hear from you.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Kane POV

Aj turned to face the place we had just been standing, yet found me quickly, back in my chair waiting for her. I saw her take in my face I knew I had a smile on my face yet I could not shake it, or the lust in my eyes as she pushed her self away from the door.

My little psycho looked amazing as she smiled at me. Her hands found the heme of her shirt and she pulled it off, followed close by her wiggling out of her tiny shorts. 'Good' she remembered my rule. Hopefully she would not remember them all and I would have to re-teach her some of the basics. I felt my cock harden at the thought of getting to retrain her, and the punishment I would get to inflict if she messed up.

Aj had made it to my side of the desk and had already placed her self on her knees in front of me with her eyes cast down. "Aj," I paused to wait to see if she would respond, "how do you plan to prove it?"

"I will do anything, please Sir I wish to make you understand how much I've missed you this last year." Thinking about the fact it had been a year since I had my pets skill full mouth on me had me groan in anticipation.

Aj POV

Kane groaned as he thought about having me again, I could tell he missed me.

"Sir, please!" I begged rubbing my hands up Kane's legs placing my palm over his semi hard member.  
>I bent over his still clothed cock and placed my mouth over his bulge. His member jerked it my touch, but Kane gave no okay, so I sat back on my heels with my eyes on his feet. Waiting for his approval to prove myself in some way.<p>

His hand slowly undid his pants, the sound of his zipper sent a wave of lust through my body. I remembered how much I enjoyed having Kane's thick and long shaft deep down my throat as he pushed him self inside me.  
>He pulled his semi hard cock out and asked me, "Is this what you wanted? You want to suck me off?" His words where like ice, he had his dominant voice on. I allowed another whimper, to escape my mouth. His hand was like lighting, I felt the sting of pain before I realized my mistake. I wanted to cry out but I knew better.<p>

"You still want to prove your self?"

"Yes!" I said, rubbing my red cheek ageist my shoulder.

At my answer Kane's eyes fell to his lap, and I knew now I had permission to touch him. I lifted myself up on to my knees, and leaned over him again placing his head in my mouth. I forgot how great this man tasted.


	4. Chapter 4

Kane's POV

I saw the tears start in her eyes as the sting of my hand across her face began to sink in. I asked her if she was sure she still wanted to prove herself and she shook her head yes. I felt her place me inside of her mouth, and it felt like heaven. I grab a fist full of hair and pulled her up, a moan passed her lips, as my dick left her. She was smart, she knew to keep her eyes down, her lips parted waiting on me to push her back down. I paused for what felt like a minute, then without warning I pushed her down, sinking my full seven inches into her hot mouth. I felt her try to gag around my cock, I pulled back three inches only to push them right back into her throat. Aj swallowed around my member, trying to fit me more comfortably, and it caused a groan to escape me. I allowed her to take over and prove she really wanted to perform for me. I felt her realize I had lighted my grip on her hair, and pull back to circle her tongue around my head. Her left hand worked in time with her mouth bobbin' up and down, as her right rolled my balls.

Aj's POV

I felt Kane grab my hair and knowing him all too well expected the hard pull, removing him from my mouth. I also knew if he felt me relax it would cause him to pull my hair harder, so I waited the full minute he paused, before forcing me down, push seven hard inches down my throat. I gagged trying to wetted his cock to make the next thrust easier to take, but Kane pulled me up three inches just to thrust back inside my throat causing me to swallow. trying to make this better for him. I must have done something right because his grip got lighter, and I knew it was now time for me to really act up how much I wanted to prove myself. I had his balls in one hand as I used my other for his cock. I had just picked up the pace to make him cum, as I heard his voice. "Leave. I'm done with you, you have not proven yourself. I should have known you were just trying to keep your Divas belt." I stopped, I knew he was smart, but I was really trying here, even if I could not keep my belt I at least wanted a rematch, and he could help me with that. "I really do want to give myself to you." Again a felt the sting of his forceful hand before I realized my mistake. With tears now on my cheeks, I removed myself off the floor, grabbing my shirt and shorts. I dressed with my back to Kane hearing him re-zip his pants, knowing that could not be easy for him, with his still hard cock. I threw him one last sad eyed look as I walked out the door. Already planning my next move, he would break. Kane would be my saving grace even if it took me longer than I expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane's POV

I had Aj soft hot mouth on me, and I knew it would take just a few skill full strokes and id be cumming down her throat, but that's not what I wanted. I did not want her to hold that power over me, yet. "Leave. I'm done with you, you have not proved yourself. I should have known you were just trying to keep you Divas belt." I felt Aj's confusion as she stopped, only to make a mistake. "I really do want to give myself to you." I struck her face again, begging I didn't leave a mark, she had a photo shoot tomorrow. Tears left her eyes but she remained quite. She slowly turned from me grabbing her clothes and moving to the other side of the desk to dress. Her back was all I could see waiting for any minute for her to turn around and break her faking act. I still did not believe this game she thought she was playing, I would win if she still wanted to play, and she would know I was in control this time. I saw her take the last step towards the door, and as opened it she turned and gave me one last look meet to convenes me, but I knew better.  
>I had zipped my pants as she dressed so I was in pain but able to follow her, I saw her stop at her reflection in a piece of glass. Straightening her hair, and pulling her shirt down so it laid right. I felt a pain of guilt as she frowned at the reflection of herself, and the words I never thought id hear my pet say, "Maybe I'm not that pretty." I had to fight a growl, and even wanting to yell at her. She was the prettiest woman I had ever known. I fell back as she made it to her body-guard, knowing she would not tell that waste of space anything about what truly happened.<p>

Aj's POV

I had felt Kane following me since he walk into the hall behind me. I had luckily not wiped the tears from my cheeks and the sadness of being kicked out still showed and my body language. I had found my reflection and stopped to look at it. Trying to look as if I was trying to make myself look right, "Maybe I'm not that pretty." The words escaped my mouth before I had truly thought about them but I knew they where right as I heard a growl that was quickly cut off. I moved away from the wall without looking to the spot I knew Kane was hiding.  
>"What took you so long."<br>"I was trying, unsuccessfully, to get out of the match that jerk put me in." I said, trying to not blow my cover, I hated this woman but she did make a good bodyguard.  
>"Well then, I guess ill just have to do my job and help you out of the match a different way."<br>Ugh I hate when she thinks its okay for her to think. "Well actually, I want to be in the match. You know, stretch my legs and all." Get a little sympathy from Kane, by getting hurt but still winning and showing him I'm trying, but still 'want' him.  
>I left her standing there looking at me, I had better things to plan, and hopefully soon I would not need the waste of space around.<br>I found the room me and Kane had just been talking in, I knocked once when no one answered I entered cautiously. I made my way around the desk seeing no one was inside the room. I quickly search through the drawers, looking for Kane's hotel room key. luckily I found it, and was able to scurry under the desk, before Kane walk back into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane's POV

I had thought I seen Aj step into my office, but as I entered expecting to find her sitting at my desk I was taken back by the empty room. I shook my head, maybe I just wanted her to be that relentless about getting me. I stood listening to my breath in the empty room, I begged for it to be time for me to be done. I wanted to get back to my hotel room, I had an early morning over seeing the divas photo shoot. I turned back to the door, about to go run my last errand for the day, but a small intake of air caught my attention. I turned again scanning the room,and found the mouse that was playing hide and seek with me. I made it behind my desk giving her no time to move. "What are you doing?" I made my voice one that left no room for her to answer. Her eyes had dropped to the ground in front of her, I went to strike her again, but she was quicker this time and flinging herself upon my feet. I stopped, I stepped back, "So what are you doing?"  
>"I was looking for my room key, I must have lost it as I undressed."<br>"And did you find it?" I asked, as she kept her eyes down, she had not moved from her position on the ground as I spoke.  
>"Y...yes, its right here."<br>"Well then why are you under the desk."  
>"I was unsure if you be by your self."<br>"And if I had not?"  
>"I'd be right here still waiting for you to say it is okay for me to get up."<br>"So that's what you are doing?" I asked, waiting for her to make a mistake.  
>"Yes, I'm trying to follow as many rules as I can." Aj said, it caused me to growl.<br>"And what if I want you to break a few rules?"

Aj's POV

"I'd be right her still waiting for you to say it is okay for me to get up."  
>" So that's what you are doing?" Kane asked.<br>"Yes, I'm trying to follow as many rules as I can." I said, causing him to growl.  
>"And what if I want you to break a few rules?" Kane asked, I took this chance to look up. I saw his eyes full of lust.<br>"I would, and take my punishment. If that's what you wanted, but you kicked me out. Meaning I did not prove myself to you, or you have decided I'm really not pretty enough for you to call yours." My words had just left my mouth, as I felt the hard pull on the back of my neck. I felt my whole body leave the ground, and my feet start to dangle. He pulled me up to make me eye level with him.  
>"You little Bitch, you know you are the sexiest diva on the roster, and that I think you are the most beautiful woman alive. You know better than to, call yourself ugly in any way. Do you remember the punishment for breaking that rule?"<br>Kane's voice was full of hate, he really did hate it, when I put myself down. He was always a big boost to myself confidence.  
>"I believe it is ten spankings over your lap."<br>"And do you except your punishment?"  
>I wanted to say 'yes', I wanted to feel his hands on me. Bent over his knee, counting each stinging hit, but there was two problems with this. First, I had a photo shoot in less than twelve hours and it being a bikini shoot the idea of having Kane's hand prints all over my ass was not 'good for business'. Second, the door was unlocked, and knowing some where afraid of Kane would make them knock, but there where other who would bust through an unlocked door and seriously mess up my plan.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Aj 7

I stood my whole seven plus feet, with Aj grasped in my left hand. Her words had caused a part, of me to want to scream and the other to grab her and pull her into my arms and never let go. "You little Bitch, you know you are the sexiest diva on the roster, and that I think you are the most beautiful woman alive. You know better than to, call your self ugly in any way. Do you remember the punishment for breaking that rule?" My voice, shook with my anger, she knew I hated when she said things like that.  
>"I believe it is ten spankings over your lap." Aj said, with small amount of fear, but knowing I push her into doing something to get into trouble she seemed to know her, punishment would not be as bad as it could be.<br>"And do you accept your punishment?" I asked, wanting not to even wait for an answer, just throw her over my knee and lay in to that sweet ass of hers. But in true Aj fashion, she was smarter than me, and paused, waiting for my mind to catch up with hers. The glance she gave the door as I held her, pulled my mind to where hers was."The door."  
>"And the photo shoot," Aj said, glancing down at my hand on her throat, "and the one there is already going to be hard to cover."<br>Another growl from me, I want to feel her squirm underneath my hand, beg for my torturer of her body to stop. "So what then, do you plan to use as another punishment since you can't be touched today?"  
>I saw Aj's eyes show off her own lust as she placed her hand over my free hand and said, "I may not be able to take a normal punishment but I'm willing to give you anything you want to forgive me for my past mistakes."<br>I could tell by her voice and sorrow filled eyes, she meant more than what she said, she meant for ending the relationship before. "Well I guess maybe I could wait and give you fifteen tomorrow after your photo shoot." I said, still wishing I could lay one good one on her ass tonight.  
>"If that's what you think is best."<br>"Yes, leave now before I lose myself control. And come back tomorrow if you want to try to prove yourself worthy again." I said, placing her tiny body on the floor. Her feet had just touched down as she stepped forwards and pressed her body against mine, "Thank you, sir. I will be here as soon as I can after work tomorrow."

Aj's POV  
>"Thank you, sir. I will be here as soon as I can after work tomorrow." I said, as I push my chest against him. I pulled my body from his and walked to the door. I turn as I hit the door, his eyes were on my back side, "I believe one could be covered." I said, placing my hands on the door at knob level, and sticking out Kane's most wanted item of the night. A growl was all I heard before the soft rub of Kane's hand across my covered ass. I took a deep breath, and held it, his hand had only left my body for a moment but the power behind that one strike, had my knees buckle. I had expected to fall to the ground but Kane's arm caught me around the middle. I felt my body being held so I pushed back ageist him, but wincing as my ass rubbed up ageist his semi hard member. I grabbed his free hand with mine and pulled it up to my mouth, laying a kiss across the back of his hand. His hand felt so right in mine and his body against mine caused me to feel if every thing was right. I pulled a way, "I love..." My mouth ran dry and I didn't even look back as a walk out the door, confused by what the word that were trying to escape me meant.<p>

I was suppose to be using Kane and yet now I had slipped and tried to say 'I love you', and said sorry for ending the relationship we had shared. I wanted Kane, I want Kane even now as walk away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Aj 8

Kanes POV

"I love..."  
>The two words had left Ajs mouth, but nothing followed. She walked out the door leaving me to wonder again 'who was in charge' or if nether one of us was.<br>I could only tell myself one thing for sure at this point. I needed Aj, I need Aj as soon as I could get my hands on her.  
>I closed my eyes for a moment,and visions of her beneath me filled my mind her soft skin glowing, and her hair wrapped around my hand as I pulled her mouth to mine.<br>I stopped and shook my head images like that would only cause me trouble sleeping tonight. I left the room this time for the last time that night, I would drop by Hunters office on my way out the door, I needed to get to the hotel and be alone.  
>"Hunter, " I called as I knock on the door, a soft moan was the only thing I heard followed by Hunters deep voice trying to whisper for some one to hide, "I can just call you later..."<br>I was unable to finish as I was cut off by Hunter as he opened the door. I could see the new diva, who was paying her dues on her knees in font of Hunter, feet hang out under his desk. "I was just coming by to drop off my finale line up for the matches on the PPV, but like I said I can call you or just send you an email."  
>"No, I'd like to hear these matches you have planed. I mean it is your first full PPV to run by your self."<br>"Yes, I know. That is why I have two divas matches and a really big photo shoot tomorrow to promote both matches."  
>"Two divas match's?"<br>"Yes a title match with Brie Bella and a battle royal match with 'all' other worthy divas." I threw a look at the feet under the desk as I said spoke, the feet seemed to know I saw them as they disappeared from my sight.  
>"That seems like a good way to get views. Photo shoot tomorrow? And I have not been told, Kane don't you know I love overseeing Divas photo shoots. You know so our girls don't get taken advantage of."<br>"Yes that's why." I let my voice show I didn't believe him, but I added to sure he showed up, "it's a bikini shoot, so I will need the extra help protecting the girls."  
>Hunter's eyes drifted to the table, "At 6 am then?"<br>"No, five. The girls want to be done by lunch so they can have a few hours rest before RAW."

Aj pov

I felt the sting of Kane's one hit as I sat down at the table in the divas locker room. The talk of the battle royal had started and little girls who had no right to be anywhere near my belt now thought they had a chances. I had my ace still, my waste of space would dominate the match and then just tap out to the black window in a title match. At least she would if she knew what was good for her.  
>The first girl who stepped out of line was no surprize, Nikki Bella. Her mouth made her more irritating then her sister, but at least she could not back it up in the ring like Brie. I had been in the locker room five minutes when she spotted me and took her chance to run her mouth. But I just turned death ears, upon her rant, and every other girl after.<br>I had two minutes till I was allowed to leave for the day. I had work to do, the pain when I moved my neck warned me I was going to have bruise tomorrow. I picked up my bag and walked towards the door, of courses that was a mistake because Brie walked in at that time, her eyes met mine and you could she her eyes working, but when she opened her mouth, words I had not been expecting came out "I'm leaving Nikki in the back, so it's just me and I'm wearing blue for the photo shoot and match, so you know you can plan to..." Her words dropped off, and I responded with a simple, "Thanks, so no waste of space then." She smiled knowing I meant I would leave my body-guard in the back too.  
>I like Brie she was the best out of the other girls, but still did not mean I wanted her to have my belt.<br>I stepped out into the hall, Paige was just walked down it, trying to look like she had not done what half of the other girls in that room had done. "Hi, Aj!"  
>"Hey, I'll see at the photo shot tomorrow right?"<br>"I have to ask Kane?"  
>"Oh okay, well hope to see you."<br>I walk out off the arena, begging for a hot shower. Hell a hot shower with Kane would be really nice, but I was unsure if that might push my luck, I guess only one way to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Kanes POV

I had been in my hotel room not even ten minutes when a knock on the door interrupted me stepping in to the shower. I wrapped a towel around my waist to go answer the room, I cursed who ever was wasting my time. I opened the door to fine a Diva at my door, not the one I wanted either so my patience was all ready being tested.  
>"What?"<br>"I would like to be in, the battle royal. Please!"  
>Paige stood in front of me, her eyes drifting from mine as she waited for an answer, and it caused mine to do the same. Shoes that I recognized, connected to long legs and a thin waist that was covered in a small black pair of shorts. "And what do I get out of putting you in my Divas match? Why should I give you what you want, if I never get what I want?"<br>Paige must of been a smarter girl then I thought because she pulled her eyes up to mine and bite her lip as she pushed her way into my room closing the door behind herself.  
>"I want a chance to be the best, I want to be the best. I'm more then willing to give you what ever you want Kane to get my chance."<br>Her eyes had not left mine this time as she spoke, her face showed she knew what meant by my words, "I believe you where about to take a shower. I could help you with that." Her voice was soft, seductive, and it caused me to forget I wanted Aj for a moment.  
>I felt Paige's body push up ageist mine, and I felt my dick respond. "Help?"<br>Paige took my question as permission, and pulled off her black top, followed by removing her shorts, her body looked as if it had endured some pain. Marks cover her ass and chest, marks like the ones I have been known to leave on Aj when I get to carried away. She pulled on the towel that covered me, and I allowed it to drop. "Are you sure you want? You don't really have to do this. I will put you in the match."  
>"Please Hunter has a no sex rule, and I'm begging for some one to fuck me right after being on my knees all day."<br>I growled, "Its going to hurt."  
>"Please!" Paige said, causing me to close the small distance between are bodies, I pull her closer to me by the back of her neck. I laid a kiss followed by a bite on her neck, a small noise of shock then pleasure left her small body. I pushed her towards the shower that was still running, our bodies hit the steady stream of water and I groan out in pleasure, Paige must of been truth full when she said she need this as much as I did because she wasted no time and as soon as I let her go she dropped to her knees and placed her out mouth around me. I could not take much so after three full stokes of Paige's mouth I took over and pounded deep inside her throat. I gave her a look, and asked if she enjoyed gagging on my dick. Her eyes answered my question, and I pulled out, and waited. Paige was smart and even as she began to stroke my thighs with her hands she waited for me to return my cock to her throat. The thrust as quick followed by two more, and my cum down her throat. She swallowed, like a pro as she tried to keep me inside her mouth.<br>"Stand up cock slut." My words pulled Paige up, her eyes stayed on my member as I planed my next move. "What do you want?"  
>"To please you."<br>The sound of my hand across her face echoed in the shower, her face stayed a mask as the pain I knew she felt shook her body.  
>"I do believe, that if some one ask you what you want, you should answer with something you really want or you will end up hurting. So once again, what does my little pain slut want?"<br>Paige took a minute to think about the things she could ask for, and I could tell when she felt she had a good answer. "Your pain slut would like to be fucked from behind, with each thrust inside her heat being followed by a spank for making a mistake the first time you asked."  
>"So assume the position." My words had barely left my mouth, when she turned and bent at her waist placing her hands on her ankles. "I want you to touch yourself first." Paige didn't even hesitate as she pulled her left hand away from her ankle and placing two fingers inside her self, then pulling them out to rub her finger tips over her swollen bud. Her right hand hand ghosted up her leg and now found its self on her breast squeezing and pinching.<br>I paused a moment to take in the sight before me, Aj was young, but this girl was even seven years younger, but here she was in a shower with a man twice her age, and taking his every command.  
>"Count."<br>"One." My hand land hard across her left ass cheek, after my first stroke deep into her heat. "Two." This one landed on her right side. "Three."  
>I fought to hold on till ten but on nine, I felt my cum cover her thighs as I laid one more strong spanked on her ass. She remand in her position, bent over one hand still on her body the other placed on the wall for support.<br>"Turn around," I waited for Paige to turn, "do you believe you deserve to cum?"  
>I could see her thinking trying to fine an answer that would work. "I believe, if I had deserved to cum, you would have given me permission, since I had to stop touching my self twice to stop my self from cumming, as you spanked me."<br>"And what do you think you should do, to get to earn that right?"  
>Paige thought about what I asked but seemed unable to find an answer she seemed to think would not get her hit. "Could you take another round?" Paige's bold question had me raising my hand, but I stopped. "No, which means you will have to do it yourself. You have three minutes to make yourself cum, if you are unable I will pull you out of this shower and with a belt land ten strikes across your ass," I pulled the shower gel down and placed some in my open hand. "Go, you have till I'm done with my shower." Her words, had set me off and I begged she failed, but I doubted it, as she had already placed two fingers inside herself and rocked on her hand. Her eyes never left mine as I washed my body, her body seemed so close more then once, but she would pull her fingers away almost as if she wanted, then it hit me, she wanted the punishment I promised her.<br>I turned the knob on the water, now I stood in the shower with Paige only a foot away.  
>"So you just want to see if I'm willing to go threw with my threat? Are you really that dumb? Or is this some little rape charge thing?"<br>Paige jumped at my last question she covered the small space between us quickly, "I would never use, or hurt you like that, I promise I just wanted to push your buttons, and see if you where really the Devils favorite demon."  
>"Testing the demon? You really want to find out how cruel I can be."<br>I didn't even wait for more then I flicker of a yes in Paige's eyes, before I pulled her up be her hair. She fought, placing her hands on my chest trying to push me away. I grabbed both her wrist in one of my hands, I stepped out of the shower pulling her body with me.  
>"You little whore, you will learn not to fuck with me. I I'm your master and you will not get your way, it is always my way. Got it."<br>I pick her up by the back of her neck and threw her down on the middle of my bed.

Aj POV

I had been in my own room for to long, I had plan to go down to Kane's now that I had his key, but something stopped me. I look around the room trying to pick out what felt off. Then it hit me, I was missing my roommate. Paige had been gone now for to long, what had she told me, 'going to get ice', if that where she went why was she not back yet.  
>I gave up waiting on her, and left the room. I slipped down to the floor Kane's room was on with out being seen. I took a deep breath as I slid the door to Kane's room open, knowing this stunt could be the best or worst thing I could do for my plan. As soon as the door open, I froze, I could see Kane bent over the body of a girl, his hand coming down across her back side so hard she came up off the bed. But I had to give her props, her voice held no pain as she counted 'eight'. I stood waiting for him to notices someone had enter the room. It took him to long, he truly was wrapped up in watching Paige's body react to his strike.<br>"Will you please shut the door." It was not till Kane spoke Paige realized someone was in the room. Her body tried to react, but Kane's firm hand kept her in place. Spanked number nine was place hard on her left check, and even though I could see the red whelp start to show I felt the want to replace the young girl. She was under my man, and I hated it.  
>"Well please don't stop on my account." My words came out harsh, but I knew Kane could also hear the sorrow in them.<br>"You will get yours, hell I'm even going to let Paige here help. Now strip." His words made me want to obey, but the fact he had not looked way from Paige hurt. I saw his hand lift for ten but I pulled eye shirt over my eyes at the same time and misses the landing, but the cry of 'ten' was hard to hear as it was full of tears.  
>"Did I live up to my name?"<br>"Yes." Paige's voice was a whisper, I begged for her to be smart enough not to push him, because as she answered his eyes turned to me.  
>"And how may I ask did you get in."<br>"I... I must of grabbed your card not mine, I was returning it." I wanted to run, as Kane moved off the bed still with a look I knew I'd regret.  
>"And you felt it would be okay to let yourself in."<br>"Please." It was all I could get out, but truly it was all I could say before Kane's hands had me. His left dug in to my hip and his right pulled me in close, his lips hit mine and then teeth, sank into my lip. I silently begged he didn't break skin, and as if he heard me he let go.  
>"Paige!"<br>"Yes, Master?"  
>"What do you think Aj's punishment should be, for interrupting my night?"<br>"Five spankings?" This was the first time I had ever heard Paige sound as if she was unsure of herself. I had been begging she would be harsh so Kane would not over do ruling, but at hearing five I knew he would.  
>"No, I believe she would need more to teach her her lesson. Well that is if she still wants to learn it?" His voice was soft, but held meaning Aj would never miss.<br>"Yes Sir, of course I still want to learn and prove myself." My eye never dared to leave the ground, his form was three feet away from me, but I knew he could easily reach me if he wanted.


End file.
